terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezra The Random Guy
The following content is Expert Mode only! This is Ezra The Multiverse Guardian, the only actual expert mode exclusive boss on this wiki. Oh and yeah it's based off the Shadows Of Abbadon mod. Ezra The Random Guy is a War Mode Town NPC and boss. He spawns once the following criteria have been met: * The World is in War Mode. * Moon Lord on Expert Mode or above has been defeated hitless. * My Dad and The Phantom on Expert Mode or above have been beaten hitless. * The world is in Expert Mode or above. * A vacant house is available. Once the criteria has been met, Ezra will spawn. If hacks are used to spawn Ezra in Normal Mode, he says "as my dad once said, no" NPC As an NPC, Ezra cannot be killed due to his great deal of health. He sells great things, however. Upon opening his NPC GUI, there are two options; "Shop" and "I want to challenge you". Going to the shop, like any other NPC, will activate a Shop GUI. Going to "I want to challenge you" will start the (optional) fight (More about the fight later) Items sold (All pre-battle prices drop by 1 Oofium once Ezra is beaten) The Phantom(Yoyo) (10 Oofium) The Phantom's Summon Item ( 5 Oofium) Supremeshark (5 Oofium) Supreme Sword (10 Oofium) Supreme Pickhammeraxe (10 Oofium) Shadowmega Boots (20 Oofium) Block Blade Of Bing Bang (Post-Defeat) (25 Oofium) Money Generator (Post-Defeat) (50 Oofium) Dread Fountain (Post-Defeat) (60 Oofium) Suspicious Looking Belt (5 Platinum) Celestial Sigil 2.0 (5 Platinum) Yeet Blaster ( 100 Oofium) Quotes "Yeet Blaster you said? Alright, but it'll cost a lot." - Anytime "I am the one for idle chatter." - When Thorium Mod is active "You want more stuff? Sorry, but you gotta fight me first." - If Ezra hasn't been beaten yet, anytime. "Sorry bout this, but you can't just easily no hit everything." - If the player has not used any max-life increasing items yet "Are you trying to speedrun?" - If the player has not fought more than 14 bosses "Steve once told me to give him my pickaxes. I replied to that, ' If you want to ruin your fun, then so be it. ' Yeah..." - Anytime "Are you a god? Surely you must be!" - If Ezra has been beaten hitless, anytime. "I don't usually give this much respect to people, but in this case, you deserve it" - If Ezra has been beaten, anytime. Summoning Ezra The Random Guy can be summoned by using the "I want to challenge you" option. This will consume 60 Oofen Shards, dropped by enemies exclusive to Post-Phantom. If none or less are found in the players inventory, Ezra will say, "Prove yourself, and then I will." If Ezra is fought with above tier gear, he will say "No, I don't play with cheaters, Sorry." If the player has enough though, then Ezra will turn into his boss form with the message: "Don't expect me to go easy on you!" Boss Battle Ezra The Random Guy will change to Ezra, The Multiverse Guardian. This boss is extremely fast and extremely powerful. Attacks Ezra floats in the air travelling at speeds of 700 MPH towards the player. A speed effect will appear behind him. Maximum Mobility is recommended, so Shadowmega boots, sold by Ezra himself, can be useful as they make the player travel at 400 MPH, and then extra speed-increasing accessories can be useful, however, Ezra will get 10 MPH faster every time he loses 4% HP. When Ezra transforms into his boss form, 10 Guardian lamps will spawn. These circle around Ezra, protecting him from damage. They have 200000 / 400000 / 800000 HP. If damaged with projectiles, the Guardian Lamps will deflect the projectile dealing twice the amount of damage. Every time Ezra loses 25% HP, 10 Guardian Lamps will spawn. Now here are Ezra's actual attacks: 1: Ezra will fly towards the player at constant speed, throwing knifes rapidly around him in all directions. 2: Ezra will slow down to 0 MPH. He will increase his defense by 100 until this attack is done. He will shoot fast throwing knives at the player every 0.2 / 0.1 / 0.05 seconds. The knives die when they have been alive for 10 seconds. After 20 seconds, the attack ends. 3: Ezra will teleport and shoot knives at the player again, even faster than last time. 4: Ezra will face his hands at the sky and millions of knives will rapidly rain down. 5: Ezra will take out his Block Blade of Bing Bang. He will use it exactly like it's supposed to, shooting very fast projectiles. 6: Ezra will teleport constantly shooting 10 knives out in all directions on each teleport. 7: The whole cycle repeats again. When Ezra is at 50% HP, he will become immortal and say "Darn it, you beat me..." and then say "Sike." He will then go back to attacking but now even faster and shooting double the amount of knives. In master mode, under 25% HP, he will do the same thing but tripled, and in destructomode under 10% HP, he will regenerate back to 20% HP and now shoot quintuple projectiles. Once Ezra is beaten, he will say "Darn it, you beat me..." "For real this time. Guess I gotta grant you this gift." He will turn back to his town NPC form and drop more things. Post-defeat, Ezra will be even harder, but drop double the amount of Oofium Coins and also another Oof Soul. Speaking of oof souls... Oof Soul The Oof Soul is a consumable like the Life Fruit or Mana Star. It increases max health to 1600. Oof Soul EX The Oof Soul EX is also a consumable. It increases max health to 1750 once one Oof Soul is consumed. Category:Post-Phantom Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Expert Mode Category:Expert Mode bosses